


Faurbauti; Resemblance

by Lainethir



Series: Farbauti [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Farbauti - Freeform, Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Frigga - Freeform, HalfAesir!Farbauti, HalfJotun!Odin, Laufey - Freeform, Laufey and Farbauti are catty bitches, Loki (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Odin - Freeform, but not many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainethir/pseuds/Lainethir
Summary: Farbauti is glad he takes after his mother, so is Laufey.





	Faurbauti; Resemblance

"I dont see the resemblance." Laufey scowled.  
"Good. Would you want to?"  
"No, that'd be disgusting." Farbauti laughed as tge king's face scrunched up in disgust.  
"Yes, what if i was pink and hairy all over? Didnt you say you loved me unconditionally? whatever happened to that, hm?" He nudged Laufey's side with his elbow, smiling playfully.  
"Alright, i love you on the condition that you dont look like Odin. You can be pink if you want, but a beard is out of the question." Laufey answered magnanimously. This fueled Farbauti's laughter, once he controlled himself he lay back on the furs of their bed and sighed.  
"I really did win the genetic lottery. I couldnt bear to look old as soon as he does, i'd end myself." Laufey hummed.  
"Surely, youd age more gracefully than him even if you were more Aesir and even as an old man im sure youll be very handsome."  
"You only say so because you're older than me, when you are all wrinkled and squishy do you want me to keep calling you handsome? I'll gladly lie to you if you truly wish it."  
"Hm, is that the blizzard or are you truly this cold?" Farbauti let out a few giggles at this.  
"My, so dramatic!" He laughed.  
"Just so you know, yes i want you to lie to me. We can live in blissful denial of our decrepid old bodies until we die." They both laughed then, before Farbauti went silent. After a questioning glance from Laufey he spoke.  
"Can you imagine being Frigga? She is old as well, but much younger than he. To have to bed that pink bag of-" He was interrupted by a very large hand covering his mouth and the entirety of the lower half of his face.  
"No. No i will not imagine that and you should go to sleep lest you give us both nightmares with your babbling." After a laugh and a slap to his hand the King lay back to embrace his mate, ready to sleep through the blizzard outside.

 

"Farbauti? You two look nothing alike."  
"Well, hes not my identical older brother, Frigga." Odin replied sarcastically as he took off his boots readying for bed. The queen rolled her eyes as she sat at the foot of the lavish bed.  
"What humor you have today. If you hadnt said anything i never would have suspected...siblings. Thats incredible." She stated with unconcealed awe. "Did you grow up together?"  
"No. When i was only a babe I lived with him and my mother, he was already a young man, then but my father claimed me when i was still a lad in arms. My mother had no interest in keeping me, so i was raised by him. After centuries the next time i saw him he was queen of Jotunheim and neither of us had interest in making our relation known."  
"I see." Frigga spoke softly, almost a murmur. "How could she have given you up? Your mother?" She asked softly.  
"I looked nothing like her. She hardly saw me as a son, she was glad to be rid of me." His reply was stiff but detached, he didnt seem particularly angry or bothered and that itself disturbed Frigga. The two sat in a tense silence for a moment as she considered his words.  
"Would you have brought Loki here if he did not..." She immediately regretted the question before she even finished asking it.  
"No." They sat in silence again. She knew she should not have asked, of course she knew the answer. Though she knew he did not mean it in a cruel way, of course keeping an obviously Jotun child in the Aesir palace would be a terrible idea. She did not wonder if he would just not have shown mercy to a baby only because it was Jotun, she did not dare think that he would have dispatched the infant then and there as he held it had its skin not changed to the pale peach it now was. She moved to lay in the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around herself as Odin lay beside her, facing away.  
"Its funny," she whispered "they may not be brothers, but they turned out to be cousins."  
Odin let out a huff of bitter amusement, were he another man he may have laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has like no proper order lol Each installment happens within the same universe but works just as well as a stand alone tbh.
> 
> This takes place some time before "Farbauti's; Away"
> 
> Its pretty short *shrugs*
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed <3


End file.
